of spiders, madness, and a child
by deadguysrule
Summary: instead of being raised by medusa male!crona is raised by arachne and asura, along with giriko and mosquito of course. along the way he meets the normall characters but in different situations and lifestyles. couples inside, r&r please.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

**not much, don't own soul eater or the charecters. This was a small idea that poped into my head. i plan on making it around 10 chapters and i already finished 9...i'm sort of stuck on an ending though. sorry about any bad grahmer, i don't have a beta and my windows is down :( had to use word pad, so i did the best i could. couples will probably be:**

**arachnexasura**

**cronax?**

**blackstarx?**

**makaxsoul**

**justinxgiriko**

**freexeruka**

**well thanks and please review. i'll probably update along the lines of a matter of weeks.**

* * *

Arachne sat upon he usuall web sipping from a fine glass of wine. eventually the doors were kicked open by giriko and mosquito walked in with a tiny seven year old chlid beside him. hand in hand they walked towards the web. eventually arachne removed herself from her perch and got on her knees to meet the child face to face.

"hello crona, do you know who i am?" a tiny head shake no. it was obvious that he was scared in unfamiliar surroundings withought the only other human form being he knew. the child wore a black dress that ended in points above his shins with white dimond shapes on them. his outfit had cuff on her neck, sleeves, and upon his tiny black shoes. why his mother choose to dress as a female was beyond arachne's comprehenssion.

"i am arachne, your mother's sister, i am your aunt." if the child was scared before he was terrifed now. he unconciously took a step back and hesitantly bowed keeping his head low and didn't dare to look up.

"why are you afraid of me little one?" at this statement he slowely rose his head. "y-y-you're not g-going to kill me?"

"no, of course not."

"beat me?"

"no child."

"experiment on me?"

"no child."

"eat me?"

"no honey i will not eat you."

"will you-?"

"no crona, look just listen to me. it has been brought to my attention that medusa badly mistreats you and abuses you. so i decided that my little nephew could in no way stay in those conditions. so i took you for myself. i can train you in your witch side while misquito and giriko can help your fighting, once you advance i will call upon the samurai mafune to train you. once you are strong enough you will be able to kill medusa. hopefully you will come to accept me as your mother and asura as your father."

there was silence and crona only met her eyes with a curious one. "who is asura?"

"asura is a kishen who once he awakens will come back to me and we can be together to raise you, as a family."

"how long will it take for him to get here?"

she paused and put a finger to her chin for dramatic effect. "well crona, if all goes as planned he should be here by this time next week."

"will you starve me also?"

"no sweety you will have breakast lunch and dinner with me and if you wish, an apple in between meals."

"will there be enough for me AND ragnarok?"

"yes but i have seen his antics, ragnarok will eat seperatly and if he steals your food i will hit him with my trusty fan." she wipped out her fan and lightly fanned herself with it.

"will you poke at me also?"

"no child."

"w-well then, th-thank you l-lady arachne."

she smiled, "if you want you can always call me mom,"

crona poped his head up in suprise to look at her.

"or mommy, if it grows on you" she gave crona one of the sweetest smiles that she could muster and held out her arms for a stood there not comprihending what a hug was or how it was given. mosquito released the child's tiny hand and nudged him closer to the woman on her knees. her smile never faultered and after realzing he didn't know what to do she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer and effectivley giving him a hug. he shakily returned the hug and they stayed that way for a moment.

then arachne stood up and held him by the hand leading him up a long spiral staircase with giriko and mosquito tailing along behind. eventually they made it to the third floor. arachne explained that the room was so high up because if an intruder did manage to make it past the thousands of traps and gaurds into the castle past the gaurds and arachniphobia on the first floor and giriko and mosquito on the second floor then arachne will destroy them easily. this way crona was gaurenteed safety.

once you go through the door of the stair case, along a long hallway were three doors. the first door was lady arachne's , across from it was a bathroom, and the second was presumably crona's. leading them down the hallway, the eldest of the gorgon sisters opened the door to crona's future room. it was made of gray bricks, as was every room of the castle, and a single bed rested in the corner. in front of it was a closed chest that looked like a treasure chest. the floor was completely flat grey ston with a large light blue circular rug in the middle. in the croner in front of the bed and chest was a wardrobe that was currently closed. on the side of the bed with blue blankets and comforters was a desk with a lamp on it's right corner, closest to the bed. the drawers on the desk were closed and a blue rolly chair was in front of it. the room had no windows but the was a ceiling light with a fan on it.

crona drank in the sight of he first actuall room he ever had. albite a tad bit dull, it was the best that they could do with a room they was full of grey unpaintable stone. he slowly turned to arachne and said a quiet thank you. she placed a hand on his shoulder, gave it a comforting squeeze and smile, then turned and left with giriko, leaving behind mysquito and the child alone in the room. he fumbled with his fingers not looking at mysqutio and opted to keep his head down. mysqutio held out his hand for the child to grab which he did. the elder led the youth towards the bathroom in the hallway opening the door, walking inside and closing it behind him. he started to run the bath and once it was filled with warm water he bowed and gestured his arms towards the bath signaling crona to enter. the pink haired boy stood there looking at his as if to ask what to do. then ragnarok finally made an appearence.

"oh for kami's sakes crona he just wants you to take a bath! you've been smelling like garbage for the past week. it make not be a couldron like normall but it sort of looks like it..." raganrok poked the side of crona's head. "go take a bath smelly." and with those words he dissapeard into the boy's back. mosquito nodded signaling that he did infact wish for the child to bathe so crona stripped down and got into the water. mosquito procceded to use a sponge to clean the child going so far as to washing his hair. once her was done he was dressed in red pyjama pants and a loose grey t-shirt. mosquito lead him down the stair case of yaba gaba gastle into the dining room. there on the table layed bottles of beer, wine, blood, and a glass of millk. upon the table were peas, mashed potatoes, and a turkey. once everyone was seated and eating with their appropriate drik, arachne sat at the top of the table with her galss of wine, crona next to her sipping his milk and mosquito and giriko sat in the middle fighting while the younger took swings of his beer while the elder elegantly sipped his blood.

ragnarok poped out of crona's back, shoving the boy's face out of the way he greedily reached for he food. "raganarok, stop it, i don't know how to deal with getting any skinner than i already-" 'WHACK'

arachne slammed down her fan upon raganrok's head. without missing a beat she slid a plate of food towards the bloody being and said nothing. raganrok grumbled but ate his respective food next to crona as loudly and disgustingly as he seemed to ignoore the wepon's disqusting eating habits as they all tried to enjoy their meal. later crona was returned to his room where arachne kissed him on the forehead goodnight, reminded him that she was nextdoor if he need her, and tucked him in. she left the door slightly open to try and make sure that the room wasn't completely dark as to scare the left the boy sleeping and went all the way back down to the first floor. she went on her web again as she spoke with mosquito about her plans to unleash asura. troops from arachniphobia would quickly and quietly sneak into the dwma and sacrifice themselves to asura so that he may once again have blood. the arachne would find his wereabouts and they would be together again to raise crona and unleash madness to the world. they already knew where the kishen was kept, all was left was to get to the bag of skin.

*TIME SKIP. 1 week 2 days*

the mission took a bit longer than expeected but it as completeted and asura and his madness were revived. arachne had extened an inveation for him to join them and he did. crona was absolutely terrified of the man and held a bit of resentment towards him because asura would lay upon lady arachne's lap. taking prcious 'mother son' time away. crona had finally been introduced to a mother's love and did not want it taken away from him. taking a deep breath and desperatly summoning any and all self confidence that he had he raised his loosed fist and knocked on the door.

a "come in" was heard and crona pushed the door open. walking inside he saw his supposed mother sitting on her bed with the kishin's head resting on her lap. crona looked to the ground as he walked towards the bed and looked up at his aunt/mother. the kishen was faced away from him and now was when he questioned his mother.

"...mom" he started with a low voice. "why do you spend all of your time with him now? am i not good enough anymore?" at the last question crona's eyes began to water and his nose began to drip as he tried to stop from bursting into tears.

"oh crona, you-" arachne started softly but was inturupted by the kishen.

"who are you?" crona's mouth opened and he took a step back,now that the kishen was awake his madness overflowed everywhere, filling the room to the brim which terrified crona. arache seemed as if she was not bothered by the wave of madness and looked at crona for his answer to the kishen's question. "i-i pass" at this the kishen rolled over to face the young child.

"this isn't a game. you can't choose wether you want to pass or not. i am the kishen asura and i have all the attention of the witch lady arachne, who are you?" asura's smile spread showing his teeth awaiting the childs responce. upon the mention of having the spider witch's attention crona's face became harder. he seemed to rise his chin a little higher and said,

"i am the demon swords man crona" then out of his back popped out ragnarok. "and i'm the best black blood wepon, ragnarok. the kid isn't to bright so don't bother talking to him." then he wacked crona in the back of the head and dissapeared back into his body. crona seemed to waver for a moment but didn't say anything as he attempted to look into the eyes of asura. at this point asura started to laugh.

"alright come here kid," his scarfs went flying and wrapped themselves around crona's waist and lifted him into the air. at this point it was a miriacle that crona didn't soil his dress and started to scream, louder and louder until they fadded away leaving broken sobs and hiccups in the wake. he desperatly tried to cover his face as it turned red and he couldn't stop crying. arachne put a warning hand on top of asura's head. "don't worry arachne, i'm not going to hurt the kid." then the scarf brought crona on top of the bed and into asura's arms. once the scarfs were gone and crona was in his embrace and wrapped his arm around the pink haired meister asura patted him on the head and rolled over back into his slumber. crona was shaking but seemed to clam down when he realized that his head was resting upon lady arachne's lap. she placed her other hand on his head and stroked his head as well. crona eventually fell into a deep slumber and both males on her lap snorred ligtly.

arachne smiled, it seemed crona had accepted asura's unspoken offer to share her attention. she took lock of their hair and twirled them around on her finger. her family has fianally come together. she would have a loving and powerful husband to watch over her and her adoring and powerfull child. and although crona was not her birth child it did feel like he was. medusa would not lay a hand on her family or else arachne would not have doubt in her mind and kill her. arachne sighed a contented sigh and continued to stroke the hair of the two males on her lap.

eventualy crona was the first to wake with a yawn and stretched out his legs and sat up. stretching out his arms and back, with another yawn he turned around and looked behind him. there was a dozing arachne with her hand on asuras head while her own head was on her shoulder with her eyes closed dozing softly. crona seemed to smile a bit at seeing his 'mother'. then he looked to his side and asura had his back faced away from him lying on arachne's lap. crona was terrified of the kishen but he liked him a little bit. he swung his legs over the bed and got down. he went down to the first floor where members of arachnephobia were walking around aimlessly. upon seeing arachne's adopted child they all hurried away and pretended that they were doing something productive. crona shrugged and went to the table where giriko was sipping his alchohol.

"morning kid." he greeted. crona nerously looked down at his lap and respondede with a low "good morning" giriko took another swing of his beer and looked at the boy. "what do you want for breakfast pinky?"

crona blushed at the sudden nick name. "oh uh i'm fine with some water and mush" at this the alchoholic seemed to groan. "you don't live with medusa anymore pinky. when are you going to learn that there are other things to eat other than water and mush? how do eggs, toast, and orange juice sound?"

"oh yeah they uh, sound good" at this giriko dramaticaly stood up and when it looked like he was about to walk away he cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY GEZER! PINKY HERE WANTS SOME TOAST EGGS AND OJ, MAKE IT REAL QUICK WILL YA?" the dining room door opened to reveal an angry mosquito. " WELL IF HE WANT'S IT SO BAD WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF YOUR BUM AND MAKE HIM SOME YOU UNGRATEFUL GOOD FOR NOTHING?" at this point both men were furious. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD FOR NOTHING? I CALLED YOU HERE DIDN'T I?"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT YOU LITTLE PUNK?"

"HELL YEAH I DO!" giriko activated his chainsaw leg and charged at the elder man who dodged and jumped in the air prepared to attack until a "give it a rest" was heard. landing on the ground he turned to see lady arachne with asura behind her.

'l-lady arachne!" he bowed "forgive me for my behavior in front of you your child. but this hooligan attacked me first."

arachne rooled her eyes, fully aware of the antics of the two. waving her hand dissmisively she walked to her seat at the top of the table. asura fallowed and sat on her left with crona on her at crona she saw him poking his fingers together and glacning at asura she saw that he was eyeing the souls of a couple of her henchmen. "how about mosquito goes and makes crona's and i breakfast while giriko can go collect some sould for asura and ragnarok?" the two nodded and headed to complete their respective tasks.

*TIME SKIP. 1 month 3 weeks 4 days*

for the fist time in a whle crona was allowed out of yabba gabba castle. he had infact warmed up to asura who had become more like a father figure to him and lady arachne seemed to like the new relationship. they had already started crona's training and he had learned a few basic spells and had been doing well in giriko's 'attack and destroy class' and a little less well with mosquito's 'plan capture and decide' class. arachne thought that it would be a good idea for crona to get some air and was sent to go into the nearest town to get some fruit and some souls. without crona knowing arachne sent two henchmen to silently fallow crona, not to interfere unless crona was in danger, and then report back to her. crona was wearing his normall dress and ragnarok was instructed not to come out until there was a fight. crona walked to the small fruit stand clenching the coins asura gave him in his tiny fist. looking up he saw an old man smiling down at him.

"how may i help you today youngling?"

"oh i um...can i get..how much is an apple?"

"well that depends do you want red yellow or green?"

"um nevermind i pass, how much for a uh...peach?"

"well one would be 50cents but today we have a special. two for 80 cents. saves you 20 cents right there."

"oh uh yeah okay." crona carefully counted the coins in his small plam and handed the man the 80 cents. the man accepted the money and handed the child the two peaches. "thank you come again." crona nodded and walked to the outskirs of the town. going to the edge he found a lone house where about two or two people resided. crona grabbed ragnarok as he slowly opened the door revealing a woman with messy red hair in a bun and angry green eyes as she cooked over a stove. behind her looking at the food hungrily was a man with very short brown hair and brown eyes. they looked over at the child who raised his sowrd in the air.

*back at the castle*

crona walked in with a half eaten peach, a normall peach and two fresh souls. tossing one up in the air ragnarok poped out and hungrily ate one. resting uopn the childs head ragnarok stayed there comfortably and stayed on his meister's head as he walked upstairs. crona knocked on the door of his 'mother' and 'father's' room. a "come in" was heard as crona opened the door. asura was the only one inside and he was currently reading a book laying on the bed."yeah whats up?"

"oh i uh brought you a," crona walked to the bed and used his small ams to pull himself onto the matress and handed the kishen the glowing blue orb. "i brought you a soul" at this point asura sat up "awesome," he grabbed it and swallowed the thing whole, sighing in satisfaction. "thanks crona."

"oh your wel-ah!" asura slung is arms around crona's waist and pulled him down back into the bed with him. ausra pulled crona closer to him a fell asleep. crona's eyes widened for a moment but then closed in acceptance, being used to his father's strange habit of pulling him close and falling asleep. crona snuggled into his chest and fell asleep as well.

arachne walked into her bedroom and smiled. crona had accepted asura as his father and her family was complete. asura's madness has been spreading and although she herself was not affected, with his black blood crona is starting to show signs of severe madness. she rubbed her chin thoughfully. she wasn't sure if being that close with asura was for better or for worse.

*TIME SKIP 4 years, 3 monthe, 1 week, 4 days*

by this time crona had turned ten and had been exceling in his classes. so much so in fact that arachne planned on calling upon mifune soon. as it turned out that crona was practiaclly born mad so he would not be affected too much just like arachne if anything asura was sure to return them to sanity. giriko and mosquito have been injected with one of arachne's expiremets and it served as a vaccine for the madness keeping them sane as well. although arachne had not planned on it the two had become a part of the family as well. their squabaling had turned playful altough it could become violent. mosquito was a very good care taker for crona when arachne and asura were out of the castle and the elder man had taking a liking to the boy. sometimes crona would even go so far as to calling him grandpa or grandpa moqsuito. giriko was not much of a grandpa but crona would call him unce giriko, the alchoholic teacher had become a friend of crona's and together they would occasionally go out to reap the souls of many. crona was raised in a way that tought that it was perfectly okay to kill others but never your kin, blood or not, unless of course it was medusa. there was nothing wrong with being nice or friendly but don't have too many outer-family attachments.

today was the day that crona would be aloud out of the castle purely alone. without giriko or any arachniphobia members fallowing him around. crona waved goodbe to moquito as he closed the castle door behind the ten year old and he took off. in the time ragnarok had become a slight bit buffer which ment he could hit harder but luckily for crona arachne had bashed it into his head that he should not harm crona. ragnarok had poped out of crona's back and rested upon the childs head.

"so crona, where are we headed? we gunna get some souls cuz im STARVING!"

"oh hey ragnarok, no well mabye, i was just going to go and just look around town, nothing special, mabye see if that old guy with the fruitstand is still there."

in the time crona had barely changed his attire and had opted to continue to wear girlish clothing and wore a black dress ending in cuffed wrists and collar. his black steal toed boots only stuck out slightly.

"WHAT? no souls? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO? STARVE ME TO DEATH?" ragnarok slammed his fist on crona's head. "arachnes not around to protect your precious little head so i suggest you go and find me some lunch! NOW!"crona sighed but complied and walked into a small deli on the outskirts of the town.

"hiya, how may i help you little girl?"

"w-wait little what?"

"well," the shop keeper rubbed his chin full of stuble", no way does a haircut like that belong to a boy and if i am not mistaken you ARE wearing a dress, are you not? flat as a board sure but...?"

crona's frown deepend as he headed for his beloved in embaressment and shame.

"no wait hold on crona, i'm still hungry and the people in here are just waiting to be in my stomach so get over there and feed me!" ragnarok started to pull on the boys pink hair but he did not budge.

"no, mabye he's right i do look like a girl. mabye i should dye my hair? cut it? shave it off? oh i don't know how to deal with being bald!" crona shoved his face into his hand as he started to cry.

"oh no wait hold on i'm sorry. i didn't mean to offend you. i didn't kow you were a boy please don't cry." the shop keeper was nerveously sweating and scratching the back of his head.

"no it's okay," crona stood up and held ragnarok in sword form ", i can kill people better when they upset me. My blood is black you know" crona raised his sword into the air and with one smoothe move he was able to cut everyone in the shop in half.

"SWEET!" ragnarok opened his mouth and started to suck in all of the souls noisily and his drool was going everywhere. crona made a face of disgust but said nothing as he walked out of the now empty shop and went into the town. looking around he spotted his favorite fruit stand and started to graze over the different kinds of fruit. ragnarok had recceded back into the child's back and said nothing as crona walked side ways hovering over all of the food. without looking crona had accidentally triped on a stranger's shoe and crashed into the other boy sending them to the ground. when crona opened his eyes he looked down to realize that he was laying upon a stranger with white hair and red eyes looking tiredly up at him. "mind getting off?"

at this crona jumped off. "oh i-i'm so sorry i didn't mean-"

"nah it's alright. no harm done right?" he gave the pink haired boy a toothey grin while rubbing the back of his head. "HEY SOUL!" the soul man turned around to see his meister wlking towards him.

"where did you go? you left me all the way back there talking to myself trying on hats. huh who's this?" the blond headed pigtailed girl gestured towards crona looking to soul for an answer.

"heck if i know, pinky tripped and fell on me, second we got up you came here all 'oh you left me trying on hats bymyself because i didn't hear you when you said i'm going to get fruit'"

"MAKA CHOP" maka smashed the book into soul's head leaving him a pile of mush on the ground and then she turned to crona.

"hi there, my name is maka, what's yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

_***author's note***_

_**OH. MY. GLOB. 3 reviews :D. i know it doesn't seem like much of an achievement but i was looking for stories when mine poped up and i saw two reviews. then i clicked it and found out there were really three. i flipped out. i couldn't stop smililing for awhile.i didnt plan on posting the second chaper so soon but hey, why not? i know it's short but i'll probably put up the next one soon. again, sorry for the gramatical errors. just in case i didn't say it before I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS. so enough of my blab. hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

"oh um, my name is crona. nice to meet you." he smiled politely at the green eyed girl and shook her outstreached hand. "so what brings you to death city?"

"i just live nearby and mom said that i could go out by myself today. i accidentatly knocked over your uh...boyfriend over here."

at this point maka sarted to laugh loudly. "oh oh my gosh no, ha no way, no, this is my wepon partner soul. we go to school at the death wepon meister acadamy. soon enough soul will become a death sycthe, so are you a wepon or a meister or neither?"

"oh i'm a meister." maka seemed to brighten up at the mention of another meister.

"so who's your partner?'

cona could feel ragnarok's ,or rather his, blood boil just by being around the girl. ragnarok poped out of crona's back before crona could answer maka's question.

"I AM YOU FAT COW! NOW BE ON YOUR WAY AND LEAVE US IN PEACE FLATTY." at this point soul seemed to recover and become human once more. while maka seemed startled by the creature lurking within crona's back soul just seemed annoyed by his presence.

"hey what did maka do to you? just back off and it'll all be cool. you didn't have to blow up at her for no rea-"

soul was cut off by a swift punch in the jaw. at this part crona had to speak up. "hey ragnarok i know we just met them but you shouldn't go around puching people for no rea- hey quit it!" ragnarok had started to poke at his eyes and started to squeeze and pull his face around in all different directions.

this was where maka came in. "MAKA CHOP!" slamming her book down the wepon was completely prepared for the girl's attack and used crona as a sheild who's head was swiftly bashed in by a dictionary. crona imediently went to the ground and begged for forgiveness as he began to cry and plead.

"n-no crona i-i didn't mean to hit you! i was just trying to get raganarok to stop bullying y-"

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the three loooked up to find and angry giriko standing there looking down mostly at maka. "n-no you have it all wrong i didn't mean to hit crona i was just-"

"shut it pigtails," giriko got on his knees and picked up a crying crona into his arms bridal style. "hey crona, arachne thought it was getting late, got worried and sent me to come get you." he stroke the young one's hair. "its alright crona, if they touch you again i'll tear their legs off and shove them down their throats." then he turned to maka. "AND YOU. you're just lucky that we are in a public place and i'm not too crazy about the attention right now. anywhere else and you'd be hanging by your kidney with your tounge ripped out." maka cringed at the thought as the strange man walked away with the pink haired ten year old in his arms only to dissapear into the forest.

"geez what was their deal?" asked soul as he rubbed his head. "come on maka, we should get back before was are reported as missing." maka nodded and fallowed her partner to the apartment all along the way thing about the strange timid boy in a dress with an alchoholic body gaurd and a smart mouth glob on his back.

~BACK AT THE CASLTE~

arachne wasn't sure what exactly she was expecing when crona came back but she sure didn't expect crona crying in giriko's arms. she was on her usuall web throne with asura walking around aimlessly beneath her when suddenly the door was opened to reveal giriko and within his arms was a tear stained crona with his face buried into the wepon's chest. before arachne could even move to get down asura was already across the incredibly long room and made it to crona. he hastily took crona from giriko's arms and asked what happened.

recieving a sniff as his only responce ragnarok poped out of crona's back.

"well we were by the fruits when pinky triped onto some guy with white hair-"

"and he was the one who hurt crona?" asura cut off

"nah the guy didn't care. well turns out he was a wepon and left his meister trying on hats and she came over all mad and hit him. then she got all buddy buddy with crona and i said something to make her mad so she was all 'maka chop' and smashed a dictionary on crona's head. at this point giriko came and was all 'ill kill u' and took crona here."

"so it was this maka girl?"

it was crona's turn to add to the conversation. "no, it didn't really hurt. it's just that i sorta was starting to like her because she was nice but then she hits me for no reason so i guess it just hurt my feelings. sorry for being a cry baby." crona sniffed and buried his face into asura's chest.

arachne came over and sootingly stroked crona's hair. "it's not too late darling, would you like me to dispose of this maka girl?"

"n-no, it's okay. i'll go kill her myself, but later." asura released his hold on his son as crona began squirm and crona stood on his feet. "tommarow i'll go back into town and hunt her down."

giriko nodded "good idea, want some help?"

"oh ah no thank you. it's one of those things were you gotta do it by yourself to really feel better. "

"if you say so." the man walked out of the ridiculously long throne room and into the dining room where he most likely went to find his beloved beer. crona nodded to his father and mother and made his way to his bedroom. inside he sat at his desk eaching over a pulling out the drawers he found his coloring books and crayon box. opening it to the part when it held black outlines of dragons and unicorns. he dumped the crayons all over the desk and began to color until the point where the sun was no longer in the sky and in it's wake was the bloddy mouthed moon. there was a knock at his door and corna yelled come in. stepping inside arachne sent the boy to change into his pyjamas. once crona retured he found that arachne had put all of his coloring materials and mastepeices away. patting the space on the bed next to her crona walked over and sat next to her.

"so crona, tommarow will be the first day that you kill someone on a personal matter correct?" crona nodded.

"well in that case you are posotive you dont want assitance?"

"i'm sure mom."

"well ok if you insist. want to sleep in my room? i know tommarrow is a big day for you and you always seem more comfortable when you sleep with your father and i."

"well okay." crona smiled and happily walked into his parent's room. there already in bed lay asura under the covers awaiting his wife and child. once inside crona crawled into bed as arachne went into another room to change into her pyjamas as well. returning to her bedroom she turned off the lights kissed each one goodnight. "goodnight, love you"

"night honey"

"night mommy" the two yawned and turned to their left and promptly fell asleep leaving arachne alone with her thoughts.

~THAT MORNING~

crona had already raced out the door in excitment barely saying goodbye. he recieved a wack or two from ragnarok but it did not deter his excitment. then he paused in the middle of the town. he had no idea how to find this girl. he didn't even remember what her wavelength looked like. he sighed defeatedly and walked back to the fruitstand where he saw a kid with black hair and white stripes standing there along with two blonds. one taller then the other standing behind him assuring that the orange was symetrical. crona cautiously walked over and tried not to make eye contact.

"excuse me sir," he felt a tap on his shoulder. ",but do you mind looking at this orange? do you think that it is perfectly symetrical?" the honey colored eyed man stuck the fruit in his face.

"oh i um..yes?"

"hm," kid inspeted the fruit once more and bought it "thank you, so i am death the kid, lord death's son. might i ask your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_*AUTHORS NOTE*_**

**_well hello there...so i looked at my reviews and there was this one by Imak1299. he or she (sorry) said i should consider a beta. i'm sorry T.T i know i know i SHOULD but it's either because i'm unbelievably lazy or i wouldn't know how to deal with a beta. (ah ah see what i did there?) andhe or she asked wether maka soul and crona were the same age because crona called soul a man. yeah, didn't mean to confuse you or anything but yes they are all the same age. so i just realized that no chapter will ever be as long as the first one. they'll all be preeeety short, especially this one. so i won't update this soon, because i DO have the next chapter done and all but then i would pressure myself into finishing the last couple of chapters in which an ending has eluded me. i'm so stuck -_-. well thank you to anyone who reviews. sorry for any grammer problems. as i said before my word is currently down so i'm using word pad and it's still summer so i can't say that i'm at the top of my writting game right now. oh and i am so unbelievably sorry that any and all fighting scenes are just..terrible. i suck at writing fighting/dramatic battle scenes. they probably seem rushed and that's because they are. wow i apologize alot. r&r, enjoy :)_**

* * *

"oh um well my name is crona."

"meister or wepon? your wavelength seems to be both."

"well it's sort of complicted but i myself am the meister while ragnarok is my wepon."

"who?"

"I AM!" ragnarok burst from crona's back and landed on crona's head. "so who are the two ladys behind you?"

"the taller one is liz," liz waved. "and the other one is patty" patty waved over-enthusiastically behind kid.

"oh okay, well by any chance do you know some girl named-"

"wow.." kid's eyes had gone starry as he stared at ragnarok. "you, you are perfectly symetrical!" he put his hands on either side of ragnarok's face and tried to inspect him more carefully. this action earned him a punch in the jaw causing him to fall backwards onto the ground.

"don't touch me creep." ragnarok spat out before returned into crona's back. kid stood up semmingly unharmed.

kid sighed but continued to talk to crona. "anyways, so do i know a girl named what?"

"oh, i think her name is maka." before kid could answer there was a new voice added into the conversation.

"what's up? this guy wants to see maka? who is he, kid?"

both pink and black haired males looked to see a guy with blue hair with his fists on his hips standing there with a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes behind him.

"oh hello black star, tsubaki. this is crona i just met her and she wants to know who maka is."

internally crona could hear ragnarok laughing but said nothing. crona planned to kill kid as well, but maka was his first priority. so he waited patiently as black star rubbed his head in thought. "last i saw her she was at the basketball court with soul, lets go check it out there."

the two nodded fallowing behing black star leaving behind two blonds that were browsing over ingredients for their dinner.

* * *

**#WITH soul and maka#**

maka sat on the bench in her casual clothing watching soul shoot the ball succsesfully through the hoop a couple of times before growing tired of it and reaching for her book. as she sat there reading she heard blacks stars voice yelling "YAHOO! I FOUND HER!"

maka looked up and saw kid, black star, tsubaki, and the pink haired boy from yesterday.

she smiled at the four. "oh hey guys, whats up?"

kid was the first to respond by gesturing at crona. "crona had requested your presence so we brought him to you."

"ah," maka nodded "so what can i help you with crona?"

"well maka," crona suddenly held ragnarok as a sword in his hand and raised it prepared to attack "i just wanted you to know, my blood is black" crona was angry and maka didn't know why but the second he mumbled something to his sword with a mouth it let out ear peicing screams. everyone wither crumbled to the ground in pain or desperatly covered their ears. then he charged with his sword up high.

"MAKA!" soul cried out at he turned into a sythe which she used to block.

"PE-YOOOOWW" the sword screeched and screeched causing extreme vibrations causing soul to start spitting out blood. maka threw soul up and jumped fallowing the sythe upwards. kid stood helplessly without liz and patty whom he had left by the shops while black star threw a tsubaki ninja star at the black blooded dodged effortlessly but it did nick his right arm causing blood to flow out. "BLOODY NEEDLE"

his blood was indeed black and turned into thoands of needles as it headed straight for maka who desperatly tried to doge and block. grabing beezlebub kid flew off to find patty and liz so that he could participate the fight.

maka ran towards crona with soul high in the air ready to attack but the second she was in range she dropped him and punched crona in the face sending him flying back. jumping on top of him she punched and punched and punched until her hands became numb and stained her white glove red with her own blood. crona had no reaction and simply laid there as maka sat on his visously abusing his face. once she stepped back thinking he had fainted his spine arched upwards. he swung to his feet and smiled.

"why do you attack so weakly? i thought you'd be able to do better. but i guess i was wrong." he seemed to frown. "i'm wrong alot of the time." raising ragnarok again he struck down.

"MAKA!" soul deperatly cried out as he tried to run to her, but she was too far. the blade caught onto a chain.

"if you think i'll let you waltz in here and hurt my friend, then you have anothing thing coming from the man who will surpass god."

from behind kid had returned and shot at crona from behind causing a dtraction allowing black star to shoot his soul wavelength into cronas body like electricity. causing his body to let out an ear splitting scream and his body to shake madly. the two covered their ears as they fell. crona fell shortly after they did.

upon the ground lay three unconcious meisters, five uncouncious wepons, and one barely conciuos meister laying in the arms of one her wepon. maka could barely keep her eyelids up but kept them up long enough to see and nurse Medusa and doctor stein come running before her eyes fluttered shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**_*AUTHORS NOTE*_**

**_Hello, i know i said i wouldn't update for a few days but idek, so heres chapeter 4 excatly eight days later :). please review, sorry for grahmar mistakes, and enhoy :)_**

* * *

Medusa was not able to stiffle the gasp when she saw her child laying unconcious on the ground with students of the DWMA. she could have sworn that she left him for dead.

**Flashback:**

_** it was a couple of years ago when members of arachnaphobia had envaded medusa's current hideout. she was leaning against the wall, watching as a younger crona was forced to cut live bunnies up limb by limb. he did as medusa had taught him and picked up the his first victim by the neck and pinned it to the ground with brute force. as he pulled out ragnarok and placed it where the right ear and it's face had meet an eplosion blast blew open the door sending it flying into the unkown. medusa turned around quickly ready to fight as crona patted the bunny on it's head and nudged it away. he ran and stood behing his mother.**_

_**"CRONA, this is good practice," many arachniphobia soilders were piling in with wepons ready. ", i want you to kill as many as you can. tear them to bits."**_

_**End flashback.**_

in the end their numbers proved be overpowering and medusa fled leaving behind her child to fend for himself. she had planned to return later, either to find an injured crona or to bury his corpse. But when she had returned she found no carcass or any sign of him and he was thought to be dead. not once ad it crossed her mind that he could ever be alive. slowly walking over, as if not believing that he was real, she went down to her knees and brushed his bangs away. altough the gesture could have been mistaken for, it was no sign of love. not once had she felt an once of love for her spawn, mearly a need to either feed him power and take him down the road of being a kishin or leaving him behind. in the end she had left him and infeltrated the DWMA as a nurse to find out all that she could about the bag of skin kishin. but before she could find asura herself arachne had beaten her to it and asura was with the spider witch. medusa had stayed a nurse for her own purposes, mostly because of her _slight _crush in , not that she would ever admit to it. confirming the fact that this was indeed her own child meusa wondered how crona could have survived. rubbing her chin medusa looked down at the boy. perhaps the arahnaphobia members were not there to kill her but to take her child. why would archne want such a weekling. why had the spider witch let medusa's spawn live? was it because arachne couldn't have a child of her own? medusa snikered remembering how arachne had taken the news.

Arachne found a man to bear a child with and once she killed him she went to the doctor to check on the baby. as it turned out arachne was infertile and could not produce spawn of her own. arachne went balistic and nearly destroyed the entire villagee. when arachne told medusa the news the snake witch laughed louder than nessacery and pointed to her own stomach claiming her pregancy. crona was an expiriment but also a trophy, a trophy in which every chance she could medusa would rub it in her infertile sister's face. medusa never thought that arachne would be so desperate and try to steal her child. medusa reached into her lab coat that held a scaple. perhaps she would behead crona and deliver it to achne's doorstep. what fun that would be. gripping the scapel from inside her pocet she was out to drive it through crona's neck when rested a hand on medua's shoulder.

"do you by any chance know this child?"

emptyhanded medusa retracted her hand from her pocket and rested it on her lap.

"no, he doesn't look like he is from death city. from the looks of it he tried to kill one of our students but was attacked and somehow they all feinted. probably all the yelling. mabye we should kill him, he could pose a threat." she excitedly reached back into her pocket again to find the wepon that she wanted to end her child's life.

"no, we'll bring him to lord death and he can decided on what to do with him." medusa pouted but let go of the scapel once again.

* * *

***IN the nurse's office***

crona woke to find himself lying on a white cot staring up at a blank sat up allowing the white blanket that once covered his chest to tumble onto his lap. ignoring the blankets exsistance he looked around the room noting the motivational posters and two peope staring at him. one being a man with a screw in his head and the other made him tremble in fear. he slammed his hand onto his mouth and stifiled a scream.

"i-i uh..thanks for u-uh..um. i have t-to go to a uh-EK!" screeching when medusa slapped her hand onto his shoulder.

"oh but you really must stay. we can't just let you leave after that whole episode of yours mrs...?"

crona seemed to have the ghost of a frown knowing she only implied his gender leaning towards female to taunt him.

"actually i'm a-"

medusa waved a hand at him dissmisively. "yes yes dear, that's wonderful but now we have to send you off to..._**death**_"

"w-what?" he was startled and already frantically tearing the blankets away from him desperately trying to escape the snake witch who stood there laughing.

"oh your so silly crona, you never let me finish, send you off to the death_room_"

while the two were seemingly harmlessly conversing was watching intently. '_**how did medusa know the boys name? i don't recall him mentioning it. i wonder what their relationship is. i better not ask and simply watch, see what else this witch slips up.'**_

Stein readjusted his glasses and stood up from his stitched up chair. "perhaps we should go, medusa you stay here and i'll take crona to see lord death."

medusa smiled and laughed. "oh no i'll take crona, it'll be no problem i promise, i know how busy you are what with all your paperwork and everything. bye now." medusa waved a little franticly to NOT be suspicious and grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him out into the halls.

_**'i should probably fallow, but medusa is right, i am behind on alot of m paperwork. mabye i should...nah i'll just stay here finish up and then grab a smoke. i'm sure nothing bad will happen.'**_

_*****_**IN THE HALLWAYS***

when they were walking crona had as much distance away from medusa as possipal. once medusa had deemed them far enough from the professer she brutlly slammed her elbow into crona's nack. "ARGK!"

crona made a gurgaling sound while he was held against the wall and medusa now had her nails along the side of the main vains in his nack.

"why are you alive?"

"e-excuse me?"

medusa groaned in frustration. she knew that she had slipped up and say crona's name in front of stein but he probably didn't even suspect that she was a witch. "you heard me you winey little shit. i am not one to resort to cursing bt you irritate me beyond belief."

"o-oh." crona looked down at his feet. he hoped that there would be at least a little bit of joy when medusa saw that he was alive. but he knew better. there was no way that crona would tell medusa the truth that she already had theoretizied. all crona had to do was confirm it but he refused to give her that satisfaction and would have to come up with an excuse. "i was raised by wolves"

medusa and crona both blinked akwardly, processing the information, not completely being able to absorb it. crona seat dropped as he realized how stupid it sounded. it was all he could come up with though, about a week ago asura had read to him a story about a boy raised by wolves. cona didn't believe it and he doubted that his biological mother would buy it either.

"i see..." medusa made no effort in moving so neither would crona. slowely but surely as if to make sure that crona would make no sudden movement she moved away from her son. then as quickley as she had first attacked him she stuck her elbow into his temple. in no less then a second he slumped to the dround unconcious.

* * *

***at babba yabba castle's doorstep***

Giriko stepped out ready to go hunt down arachne's adopted child who had not turned up home that evening. before his foot could even touch the dirt his face slammed into the ground.

"oh fuck," he rubbed his face. "that shit hurt." turning around to see what he tripped on he was surprised to find that the unconcious body slumped in front of the door was the child he origionally set out to find. nex to the pink haired boy lay two dead arachnaphobia gaurds. giriko shook the boy.

"hey, hey...WAKE UP!" with one final violent shake crona's eyes opened.

"huh? w-where is uh..what?"

"still dazed huh? yeah that happens. any idea how you got here?"

"my uh m-mom in the uh d..dw..m. a" crona's speech was slurred and his eyes rolled aound in his head looking at everything before finally staring up at the chainsaw man.

"it..w-was." crona paused to clear his throat and hold himself up on his elbows. "lady medusa was the one who attacked me. i guess she found out and brought me here."

"well in any case, let's go bring you to arachne, i'm sure she'd be happy to see you." he held out a hand to help crona up which the boy gratefully accepted. the two males headed inside where othere arachnephobia gaurds went outside to remove the bodies and replace the fallen solders.

once they had made it to lady arachne's web throne crona was suddenly pushed to the ground by a blur of red white and black. when giriko looked down he saw the kishin asura leasurly lying ontop of his adopted son. asura held his head up with his arm while he looked comfortable enough to fall asleep.

"hey crona how are you?"

"i-i gah, c-cant. i*weeze* breathing luungs." crona's arm was in the air begging for help.

"asura get off the him. the boy can barely breath." once asura stood up arachne held out a hand to help crona up. once he was on his feet arachne dusted off his chest.

"now look what you did, he's practically coated in dust, speaking which when was the last time someone cleaned these floors. you there!" she pointed to two arachnaphobia memberrs who looked at her in responce. "yes lady arachne?"

"clean these floors will you? they're filthy."

they saluted her and with a "right away ma'm." they were off to find a broom and dustpan.

once she was satisfied arachne turned back to crona. "so how did it go dear?"


	5. Chapter 5

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**Hello, so far i have up until chapter 8 done...i'm still stuck on an ending, it might be more than ten chapters with the way it's headed but i don't know. lol justin is in this chapter, i love how he appears, only for a second but still. so i tried to go over grahmmer and junk but it's still summer and i'm not at all in working mode. so you'll just have to (wait for it) deal with it. see what i did there? anyways please review blah blah blah, i probably won't update for awhile, again, because i have the chapter ready but when i put that up i'll have to keep putting the next ones and idk how long it'll take me to finish the ending. so it's like have the almost full story in a couple of days and then waiting a year for the ending. read, review, enjoy :).**

* * *

as eruka and free reuturned with a broom and dustpan, disguised as arachnaphobia members, they began to listen to the conversation of the spder witch, kishin, demon sword weilder, and demon wepon, while sweeping the dusty floor. keeping their heads down as they listened.

"so how did it go dear?"

"w-well not good. i found maka after meeting her friends by the fruit stand. but when i tried to kill her all of her friends attacked too. then the blue haired one shot his soul wave length into my back, which reminds me was really painful." crona rubbed his back. "then i screamed and it all went black. when i woke up medusa was a nurse and some guy with a giant screw through his head. then i was supposed to go to the uh 'death room' and medusa walked me leaving the guy back in the nurse office. then when she was walking me she asked how i was still alive and i said raised by wolves.-" at this point crona was cut off by giriko's hysteric laughter, he was doubleing over falling to the ground and pounding his fist chanting 'wolves HA'

crona cleared his throat and continued. "i couldn't think of anything okay? then she knocked me out and giriko found me in front of the castle."

eruka nudged free with her elbow. in a low voice she murmered. "did you hear that? crona wanted to kill some maka girl, should we tell medusa?"

free shook his head. "i doubt that the information is worth anything to her" eruka nodded and continued to work and listen.

arachne's face twisted into one of anger. "that sad excuse of a snake witch touched you? when i get my hands on her...anyways so then medusa knows you're with us. but how?"

giriko was too busy laughing at crona's humiliatoin to respond leaving crona to shrug and asura to respond. "spies mabye?"

at this eruka and free stiffened visably. arachne nodded. "yes i see what you mean. tommarow morning we will search the castle and ALL members. if that slimey witch thinks she can scare me then she has another thing coming."

asura kissed her on the cheek. "thats nice honey but now im going to go out. i'm very hungry and the two spies dressed as arachnaphobia members over there don't look too tasty."

crona blinked and giriko got up and got serious. "the two spies?"

"just kiding." the two sighed in relief and continued dusting. "their souls actually look very appetziing, one's a witch and the other is a wolf witch human thing with a huge soul." asura turned to the two on the ground. "am i right?"

* * *

***AT THE DWMA NURSE OFFICCE***

maka groaned on her uncomfortable cot and streched out her arms.

"ah. so your up?"

looking up she met the eyes of who sat backwords in his stiched up chair. "yeah i'm up. wait, where is crona?"

stein rubbed his chin. "funny you should ask that. he should have been back by now, infact medusa should have been back by now too. i wonder whats keeping them."

maka nodded and looked around seeing her friends lying on their own respective cots. at that moment medusa walked in and sat at her desk.

blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigar he adressed the woman. "so how did it go with lord death?"

"the boy got away and i tried, but i couldn't capture him. he's long gone now and i'll take full resposibility for loosing him."

Stein seemed to frown but said nothing and nodded. then laughed and spun around in his chair. "guess there's no point in crying over spilt milk right?"

then turning to the pigtailed blond on the cot he asked. "how do you feel?"

"well i can't hear as well as i normally can but i think it'll pass."

"so why did crona attack you guys? he doesn't seem to be kishin egg."

"yeah he's not. honestly i don't know why he attacked, and he only wanted to kill me, the others were just trying to protect me."

* * *

*** BACK AT THE CASTLE***

Before the spies were actually able to respond asura had wrapped his scarves around the two necks and held them in the air. his smile was crooked and he fully enjoyed the panic that he felt coming from the two. especially the girl, waves of terror rolled off of her.

"so you work for medusa, just how long have you been here and are there others?"

the female was the first to answer. "y-yes w-we work f-for medusa b-but there aren't any other s-spies, sir." she was shaking in fear and asura loved every minute of it, especially the man who also trembeled despite his imortality.

"i see, so then these." his scarves lifted up to reveal five dead mice with snapped necks held up. "were just rats?"

"MIZUNES!" the girl started to freak out and reach to try and grasp the mice. asura reacted violently and threw the girl against the wall. with a scream she fell limply to the ground.

"ERUKA!" the man tried to reach out to the witch on the floor. asura took pleasure in the mans panic and began to laugh. "don't worry your little friend is simply unconsious. so tell me, how long have you been here?"

"we only got here about three days ago i swear!"

at this point crona was bent on the ground and removed erukas mask revealing her face. then grasping the black cloak and pulling back it revealed the unconsious witch to him. with childish curiosity he began to poke at the black dots on her cheeks. arachne saw the child but his intentions were harmless so she let him be. walking over to her husband she removed free's disguise to see the man with the demon eye.

"it won't do anything to try and kill the imortall,darling. perhaps we should throw them in the dungeon until we think of what to do with them?"

asura looked and her and sighed. "i was going to at least TRY and kill him, but if you say so." removing his scarves he realsed the man and threw the dead mice into his hands.

"keep them, they'll probably have to sufice as your dinner for the next few days." then some arachnaphobia members lead free along with eruka's unconsious body to the dungeon.

then asura turned to his adopted son and smiled. "so are you going to try again with the maka girl?"

"i don't know. mabye but i'll have to get her without her freinds or else they'll just knock me out again."

arachne bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "okay honey, but another day i want you to stay home this week, asura, giriko, mosquito and i have to go to get the magic tool brew. there will be a war and i want you safe."

"can i come with you?"

"sorry but i'd prefer you to stay here."

"by myself?"

arahchne paused, she didn't think ahead that far and she would have to take the arachnaphobia troops to war, leaving noone to take care of her child.

"okay crona i have an idea. how about we make the two new prisoners take care of you and if they step out of line you kill them with the new magic i taught you." asura decided to interviene.

"leave him with the prisoners? they could kill him or steal him away and take him to medusa!"

"nonsence. if they do try to attack." she paused to take one scarf from asura's nack and slung it like a towel over crona's nack before taking the left on and placing it over his right shoulder to hang on his back. "then your scaves will protect him."

asura seemed to shrug. "can't argue with that." he went on his knees to be at eye level with crona. "now, you have one of my special scarves so i'm going to have to ask you to take care of it alright? it'll keep you safe as long as you keep it clean."

crona smiled and nodded. when suddenly the large doors burst open to reveal a blonde preist with head phones.

"HELLO MY GOD, IT IS I, JUSTIN LAW, AND I HAVE COME TO SERVE YOU AND YOUR CAUSE IN ANYWAY THAT I CAN!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Hi my name is Ronnie, i'm an addict!" ~falling in reverse._**

**_hi ronnie! well i thought that it'd be much more interesting than author's note! so here is chapter 6 :) still slamming my head against the walls to try and think of an ending. i think that i might drag this on longer that 10 chapters. i can't think of an ending but i keep making mini situations. so here crona seems a bit ooc but just bear with me. so i see i'm getting more reviews. oh stop it you :3. just kiding, please don't stop reviewing. so a special thanks to ToxicZpoint for review...TWICE and not only that but he or she called my story brilliant, thank you. and i just realized that one of the first people to review was EmsiWolf. _**

**_this people is important because after looking on his or her profile i just realized that i read his or her stories alot. and thank you to everyone who has reviewed. for some reason it only shows people who are logged in, a bit upsetting, but i still like finding hidden reviews! my dogness i am loving line breaks lol i meant to put goodness but dogness is fine too, sorry for grahmatical errors but i think this chapter should be good :D. _**

**_oh and by the way i saw th faves. only 3/6 reviewed, i see you three, not reviewing. watching you. also, i was looking at the vew stats and this story is being viewed less and less. ch1 had 236 veiw, then ch2 had 64, ch3 had 72, ch4 had 62, and finally ch5 has 32. it's weird like the first 236 were interested and clicked the story, but didn't continue it, then some read it, then told their friends and more read it. then only a couple were still interested and then not many people care anymore. so please r&r, enjoy :)._**

* * *

Asura blinked at the loud entrance. "justin law? why are you talking so loud?"

justin shook his head. "sorry my lord but because i have headphones i am a lip reader. your scarves are hinding your mouth so i cannot understand what you are saying."

"why don't you just take your headphones off?"

justin blinked and did not respond, opting to smile at the kishin.

arachne decided to cut in. "would you do us a favor justin? crona is going to be taken care of by some prisoners, will you be able to protect him if he needs it but don't let the prisoners know that you are there. if you feel that crona cannot fend for himself you can intervene and kill the prisoners."

"who is crona?"

she pointed to the small meister who stood slightly behind her. "crona is our son."

"ANY SON OF YOURS WILL BE UNDER MY CAREFUL WATCH AND PROTECTION. YOU CAN COUNT ON ME LADY ARACHNE!"

she smiled slightly as they were all forced to put a finger in their ears. "thank you justin. we will leave tommarow."

he nodded and smiled.

* * *

*THE NEXT DAY*

by the time cona had woken up everybody had left and waiting for him was a small note from his adoptive parents saying'i love you' and goodbye. he walked downstairs to find justin humming along to his headphones sitting at the table. when his eyes landed on crona a large smile erupted from his face. "AH YOUNG MASTER, what a pleasure it is to see you. shall we go fetch the prisoners so that they can prepare your breakfast?"

crona nodded and they headed down the stairs to the cell of the spies. free was leaned into a corner with his head dozing on the wall while eruka layed in his lap cuddled into his chest. crona reached up for the key but they were to high for him to grab. justin smiled and handed the keys to the boy. crona used them to open the cell bars and then justin screamed out.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO, IT IS TIME FOR THE YOUNG MASTER'S BREAKFAST TO BE PREPARED!" then remebering that he was not to be seen his jumped up and held onto the ceiling as the two prisoners were startled awake. looking at the boy infront of them free was the first one to ask.

"are you letting us go?"

"no, i'm hungry and so is ragnarok." the boy was able to hear the thoughts of his demon sword and his hand gestured for the two to fallow him up the used this opertunitie to lunge at him. the scar shot up and tied itself around eruka's waist as she was stopped in mid air.

"don't try that again or next time i'm going to have to kill you. mommy said i could."

crona turned and continued up the stairs and eruka was dropped from the scarf into free's arms. once they had made it to the kitchen crona turned to the two again.

"can you guys make pancakes? and bacon? oh oh, and orange juice!" the two stared at the boy in confusion. ragnarok took this opertunity to come out of crona's back.

"look dimwits. the kid wants you to make breakfast, how hard can it be? oh oh! and i need you to make me some sauseges, and waffles!" then eruka frowned.

"b-but we can't. lady medusa implanted snakes in m-my body. if i help you they will explode and kill me."

"you're expandable." crona answered.

"n-no! please." free looked at crona. "c'mon little man, can't you at least spare one life?"

crona looked from the two and then looked back up at ragnarok to hear his thoughts.

_**'well crona, if we remove the snakes then medusa is sure to freak out. she'll flip knowing that you took some power away from her, if you want i say go for it. or just kill her now so medusa doesn't get to."**_

crona 'hmm'd in thought. "okay."

"okay wha-AGH!" eruka sputtered and crona's purple fist dug into her stomch. free tried to jump in and save her but ragnarok grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the walls. then crona retracted his fist revealing several curling, twisting, and hissing snakes that tried to bite the child. there must have been hundreds in his tiny palm. ragnarok transformed into a sword and with one swing he cut off the head of them all. completely severing all ties between eruka and medusa.

"th-those were inside me?" she was still shooken by the whole situation and crona nodded and free returned to her side.

"now can you make me breakfast?"

eruka gratefully smiled and ran into the kitchen with free to make the boy his food. when the two were gone justin was hanging from the ceiling and whispered to the boy.

"would you like me to kill them now?"

"no thank you. it's alright."

justin nodded and returned to his spot in the corner of the ceiling and the shadows conceiling his exsistance. ragnarok was resting on crona's head when the two prisoners camethrough the doors holding silver plates covered with silver domes to hide the contents within.

"we finished~" eruka smiled in a sing song voice and she placed the plates on the table in front of the boy as free put down some plates as well.

"sorry little man, but i may or may not have burned a sasuage or two. " he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"oh, it's fine i guess."

ragnarok grumbled but lifted the domes to reveal the food that was requested. crona smiled eagerly as he grabbed his fork and prepared to dig in.

"hold on crona." ragnarok put an arm in front of the boy's face. "how do we know that it's not poisened?"

"oh oh! i learned a spell for this. its like...you uh...hm...i think i forgot." he looked down at his lap ashamed as ragnarok started to pound his fists into his meister's head.

"dammit crona aren't you good for anything?"

"s-sorry."

"hey lady! come over here and try the food before we eat it." eruka walked over calmly knowing that it was not tampered with and took a little bit of everything.

"see? it's fine." she pushed the food back to the meister and wepon.

"if you say so." and with that crona inally dug in with the manners that lady arachne had drilled into his head and ragnarok's complete ignorence of the exsitance of manners and shoveld the food down his throat.

crona peeked up with the fork sticking out of his mouth filled with pancake. he saw eruka and free leaned against the wall, she picked at her nails as he scratched his chin in boredom.

"hey, why aren't you guys eating. arachne says that workers can't eat WITH us but they should eat at the same time so that they are always ready when we need them to be. have some, but don't tell her that i let you sit at the table." he smiled with childish joy that he would be able to keep a secret from his mother. eruka and free looked at eachother before finding no harm in it and sat at the table digging in to their own creations.

* * *

**-WITH MEDUSA, STANDING AT THE DOORS OF THE CASTLE-**

she similed to herself thinking that except for crona the castle was completely empty. medusa simply planned on stealing brew when the shinigami had it and hopefully he killed her sister in the process. unfortunently she knew that with asura on their side the chances of shibusen winning were thin. if they did survive the war then medusa would have a lot of work as the nurse. she smiled to herself, but coming back from war to find crona dead would be even worse for arachne.

pushing open the doors she headed towrds the kitchen asuming that crona was already up and looking for a meal. finding a messy empty kitchen she guessed that crona was not skilled in the culinary arts enought to prepare panckes, waffles, bacon, and sausage, then again ragnarok had the hidden talent of being a master chef. shrugging and being satisfied with the idea that ragnrok was the one who made the food she walked into the dinning room. her frown deepened when she found that she was spotted by her subordinates, her son, and a death sythe hanging from the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**_-holy charles xaiver on a motorcyle-_**

_**i really like intersting openings now. so i apologize for this sad excuse of a fight scene in this chapter. i am so ashamed but there is nothing i can do without copying someone else's fight scene. which i did not do. if i did it'd probably be from a four year old. i know that there is no way medusa would lose a fight like...THAT. but whatever :(. so i would not blame you if you chose to skip over the scene, trust me, you would not be missing much, or anything at all. so i've decided that i would erase the scene and just leave her dead. sorry. enjoy, review~**_

* * *

"hello crona, mommy has come back to take care of her son, what do you say if you go get ready then we head out to the park?" she smiled knowing that she had touched a nerve with her sickining impression of a caring mother. one that crona had always wished for her to be but he was lucky enough to have arachne.

_**'that sad excuse of a sister.'**_ without missing a beat she tilted her head to the side as one of asuras scarves aimed for her head. were it not for her simple tilt she would be dead. but she was too smart for that.

"i see you've made some friends," she jumped onto the ceiling and using a vector arow she threw justin off the ceiling and stood the the chandelier. cupping her mouth in her hands she called down to crona. "so if the park won't intrest you how about-"

"HEADBUTT OF LOVE!" justin shouted as he lauched himself to the witches face and slammed his forehead onto her own.

* * *

tears streamed out of his eyes like a waterfall and he went balistic. screaming and yelling throwing chairs and slamming his heads into the walls. "WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE LOVED ME? WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" he screamed and wailed. finally when his voice cracked and his face was caked in tears and mucus he fell to the ground to sob in the table clothe. eruka stood there sadly as she looked upon the boy with pity. _**'what a horriblen past that woman must have created for him.'**_

free looked away not wishing to see the boy cry and justin put a hand on his shoulder.

"rejoice child for you have slain the dragon of your life. your father is a god and you may pray to him, knowing that your prayers shall truely be heard ask for guidence and whatever else you seek. in the meantime you may enjoy some music with me. "

the blond preist sat next to crona and took one of his ear buds placed it gently into crona's ear. the loud music filled his head as he closed his eyes. although the day was very young he had become exsausted and fell asleep in the mans lap in a matter of minutes. justin was facing he two.

"so what will you do now? the boy is asleep and if i were to move i would disturb his slumber. there would be absolutely no one to stop you. only traps outside and once you get past them freedom lies ahead. medusa is dead and now you can do as you please. your move."

free was the first to respond. "being in prison for whatever amount of years taught me patience and i think that i can stick it out a little longer for pinky here. besides i got plenty of time to roam free. they can't kill me and if they lock me up i'll just escape."

"w-well, i supose that i don't have any pressing matters that i have to return to...so i guess i'll stay until his mo- i mean arachne get back."

"i see." justin put his hands behind his head and layed back closing his eyes. his headphones were beyond long enough to sustain sound from the ear of the taller man and the ten year old on his lap.

the two prisoners went into the kitchen to clean their mess and closed the main door that medusa had entered in. going back to the room with the snoozing mesiter, relaxing wepon, and purple soul they went into sat on the ground and leaned on the wall as eruka summoned a book to appear and began to read with free reading over her shoulder.

after about an hour or two crona had finally awakened. pulling the headphone out of his ear he streached and got to his feet. surprised the the prisoners were still there he walked away from the mess.

"young master, where are you headed? will you collect the witches soul?"

"oh um right." he picked up the soul and continued to walk away. "i'm going to leave it on the bed for when dad comes back."

"alright. when you return would you care for a stroll in the town?"

"okay, that's fine. i'll be ready in a bit."

after cona had changed into his dress like outfit he made his way down stairs. "do you two wanna go into town? justin and i were going for a walk. if not i'll just bring you back to your cell."

"n-no i like the sound of outside better than that tiny cell again."

"well okay, lets go." he smiled and had a bounce in his step as he headed out the door with the three people fallowing behind him. killing medusa had lifted a great weight off his chest and after his nap he was able to slightly deal with it better realizing that he didn't need medusa. arachne loved his more than medusa ever could.

"hey justin," he looked up at the man. "can we get some ice cream?"

digging in his pockets he found not money. "okay but we'll probaly have to kill the casheir. i don't have any money on me."

"okay." crona's scarf was now tied around his metal waist as a belt. tugging at the knot he made, he wanted to be sure that it would not get dirty.

"i see it! i see it!" he jumped up and raced into the shop as justin simply strolled in the dust left behind the frantic running while the two behind him coughed and weezed.

entering the shop they found crona pressed up upon the glass with his eyes scanning over each flavor trying to find the perfect one.

"i want blackberry and strwberry." he told the casheir woman.

"in a cone or a cup?"

"a cone please." the woman smiled and went to retrieve the requested flavors as crona loked up at jsutin.

"aren't you going to get some?"

he shook his head. "i'm not in the mood for ice cream."

eruka took this time to ask. "can we get ice cream to? or is it against the rules for a prisoner to have sweets?"

justin looked down at crona for an answer. "oh, i mean i guess so."

"I WANT BLUEBERRY!" Ragnarok started to tug at crona's hair. "c'mon tell the lady to get me some blueberry!"

"okay okay, i can't deal with you pulling my hair, stop it already." crona's arms flaied against his wepons in an attempt to stop the harassment. by this time the woman had returned with crona's cone and handed it to him.

"thank you."

"FINE!" ragnarok stopped pulling on his hair. "if you wont get me my blueberry i'll just take yours." he snatched up his meister's ice cream and began to devour it with crona trying to get it back. all the yelling and fighting had attracted all the attention of everybody in the shop.

especially two meisters, one who sweared he would surpass god and the other was the son of lord death.

"hey kid, check it out. it's the kid who attacked maka."

kid looked in the direction of the fighting meister and wepon. "in any other cirrcumstances i would say let's get him but we don't have our wepons and look how at the powerful souls that surround him. the traitor, justin law, frog witch eruka frog, and the werewolf with the demon eye free."

blackstar snorted. "even without tsubaki they are no match for me and MY GODLY POWERS!" he shouted as he jumped in front of crona.

"YOU HAVE ATTACKED MY FRIEND AND NOW I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"yeah but...hold on.. as soon as i can get- ragnarok give it back!"

"no way you brat. you didn't get me mine so i'll have to settle for yours!"

"ARE YOU NOT AWARE THAT YOUR IN THE PRESENCE OF A GOD-?"

blackstar was cut off by icecream being thrown into his face, curtosy of ragnarok.

"kid. get tsubaki and meet me outside. IM GOING TO KILL THIS BASTARD!"


	8. Chapter 8

_***AUTHOR'S NOTE***_

_**hello. so it's not that i've lost my intrest in soul eater. it's still there, just lingering though. so i'm afriad this is the last chapter i had written before my usb that held all my stories was destroyed. so if anyone has an idea on how to end this quickly and painlessly then feel free to message me or leave a review. if not then i'll just have to proclaim this story dead...in all seriousness though i never did know how to end it. blah blah blah help me. blah blah review blah sorry for grahmmer and blah! enjoy c:**_

* * *

violently throwing the icecream from his face and onto the ground blackstar glared at crona.

"stop looking at me with that determined to kill look. i can't deal with it." crona shyly look at the floor suddenly finding the messy tile fasinating. kid nodded and strolled out of the door before summoning belezebub and flying off to find blackstar's partner. placing a hand on crona's shoulder justin smiled.

"come young master. let us leave the heathen to vent byhimself." then he turned with a hand still on crona's shoulder before trying to walk out.

"hey where do you think you're going?" black star blocked the entrence with his arms streched out to block the only exit of the small shop. justin smiled and placed his arm at the boys throat. suddenly a blade poped out and threatened to rip his throat open.

"outside if you don't mind."

"well i do mind." he pushed the arm away from himself. "do that again. and i'll kill you."

withou hesitation justin placed his arm right back at blackstars throat.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" he jumped up out of the blades reach and tried to punch him in the face when suddenly the door burst open. revealing kid and tsubacki.

"TSUBAKI! TRANSFROM." quickley she obeyed her meister's order and turned into her wepon self.

"geko, justin i have an idea." eruka had a black shere in her hand. "SMOKE BOMB!" a grey smoke filled the shop to the brim. all that was heard was caughin and wheezing and people bumping into furniture. blackstar was cursing their names and the casheir was heard mumbaling.

"they left without paying." she pouted.

* * *

_**-AT THE CASTLE-**_

crona reached for the top shelf in the fridge to try and grab the tub of ice cream he knew giriko hid. finally reaching the strawberry dessert he closed the fridge and went in search of a spoon. seating himself at the table he ate the ice cream happily and began planning on what color scheme he wanted the next dragon in his coloring book to be.

"so he's like ten?" eruka asked.

justin nodded. "although in witches time he would be considered one year old, which is why he displays many attributes of a very young child."

"i see, so how long until everyone comes back?"

"depends on the battle. i should be there now but i have been assighned a much more important task. crona. as stable as he seems crona is a little bundle of madness."

"so you have to keep him under controll?"

"no, crona will not go completely mad, if anything all i can do is support it. just by being around him i can feel the madness. and i love it."

eruka cringed at the blond's strange-ness. "so when they get back do you think we will be set free?"

justin seemed to laugh at this. "ha, no. absolutely not, no chance. they'll probably kill you. unless crona vouches for you and you can stay as maids or someting. if he likes you enough."

"aw man." eruka pouted as she looked over to her werewolf companion. "do you think she should make a break for it?"

"still here." justin smiled.

"hm, right. so, free?"

"i don't know. i sort of like the little guy. but whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"well. we could...or mabye...oh i don't know. i like him and all but not enough to die for a couple more hours with the kid. mabye we should just book it."

"well alright. bye justin." free smiled and he grabbed eruka by the waist and ran. justin didn't bother to chase them. free was much too fast for him to even have a hope of catching.

"hm." justin mulled over the words spoken by free that he lipread. shrugging he walked over to the room that crona was in and sat next to the boy. crona looked up at the former death sythe.

"where did free and eruka go?"

"they escaped."

"oh." crona looked down at the halfway empty tub of strawberry ice cream.

"what would you like to do now?"

cronas eyes glided over to meet justin's."we could join the war...?" crona left the question hanging excited for the preist's responce.

"no crona, your father and mother wanted you to stay here and it is my duty to ensure your safety."

crona pouted and closed the tub of ice cream. "well do you wasnt to spar?"

justin smiled. "i am on a much higer level than you, i don't think that would be a good idea."

"but you and giriko are on the same level and he spars with me all the time."

"well i supose, if you really wante to." he stood up. "to the training feild young one." he ran to the training room with crona following on his tail. the forgoten tub of melting icecream lay out on the table.

* * *

_**-THE DEATHROOM-**_

"and that's why you should let me kill him. so put him on your list or whatever and let me at him." blackstar proundly finished his rant and grinned.

shinigami-sama shook his head. "i'm sorry blackstar but he is not a kishin egg."

"you cannot deny a direct request from a god-"

"_**BLACKSTAR,"**_ lord death began in his menicing voice from his past days. "_**you seem to forget who is the real god in the room. i can respect your quest for power but i will not have you undermining mine."**_

blackstar sighed and looked to the side. although he would never admit it he was ashamed that he had upset the actuall god.

"well~." the god chirped, the incident forgotten. "if that is all then i'll be seeing you,you know what with the war and all i'm super busy. sorry you and your friends couldn't join in but you need to gaurd the school, bye now. " the god waved a farewell and dissapeared. blackstar stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out of the death room. once he stepped out he saw maka.

"hey blackstar. i hear your looking for crona."

"yeah, what about it?"

"well there's something a bit strange about his soul. he-"

"she." blackstar cut in. maka rolled her eyes and continued.

"SHE is like part witch but i felt like there was a snake present and then the whole merged with her wepon thing. and then i saw spider legs AND the madness symbol. her soul is just a bunch of different things mushed together. i think it's best if you leave her be."

blackstar snorted.

"whatever maka. you might have your almighty soul perception but i can see souls too. i'll find crona eventually. but i won't make it a goal. just one of those things i'll do. eventually, alright? is that good enough for you?"

she frowned but smiled at her friend. "well okay i guess. i'm just worried about you, that's all." maka put a hand on his shoulder. he promptly shrugged it off.

"you don't have to maka. remember, i'm the man who will surpass god."

"yeah..." maka left with a finall wave leaving behind blackstar to find someone to challenge.

* * *

_**-THREE DAYS LATER AT THE CASTLE-**_

crona lay in his 'parents' bed reading a fairytale, classically about a knight, princess, and a dragon. justin sat beside him, his back leaned on the wall as he listened to his music. medusa soul lay floating at his feet where crona had left it days ago. justin lay unaware when crona's ears percked up. rising his head and leaning it closer to the door he hear the castle doors open. he heard shouts laughing and yelling. jumping up he looked to justin who and signalled him to follow him. running downstairs he peaked over the corner. before he could drink in the sight justin pulled him into view.

"MY LORD YOU HAVE RETURNED," justin yelled loudly. still unaware of how loud he was being. "IN YOUR ABSENCE THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED, CRONA HAD A RUN IN WITH A BLUE HAIRED THING, AND THE WTCH MEDUSA HAS BEEN SLAIN!"

gasps and murmers were heard all around the large antry room. asura looked to the pink haired child. "is this true?"

crona nodded shyly, not liking all of the attention on him."i left her soul upstairs for you."

"AWESOME!" asura tusled crona's hair around before running to his room for a meal. arachne walked to crona and went onto her knees. much like she did when they first kidnapped crona. she stretched her arms out for a hug with a smile beaming with pride. this time though, crona knew what affection was and hugged the witch he called his mother.

the members of arachniphobia scattered to their previous posts and giriko and mosquito approched. "good job, kid." giriko patted crona on the head as he headed to talk to justin.

"congratulations crona." mosquito smiled in approval and nodded his head before he headed off into the kitchen.

then arachne took crona upstairs leaving giriko and justin alone. "so he really killed the bitch huh?"

justin stood there as if giriko did not exsit.

"hey." no responce. "HEY." justin still didn't acknowledge him. "HEY I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU LIP-READING IDIOT!"

"i am aware. no need to shout insults you alchoholic." justin stated calmly.

"I AM NO ALCHOHOLIC!" justin looked at giriko. "you cannot go one day without three bottles of cheep beer, three tons of whiskey, and god know how much vodka." he deadpanned.

"shut your mouth." he grumbled. giriko knew when he was beaten. "so how was your time with pinky?"

"it was pleseant i suppose. once the prisoners ran away all he wanted to do was spar. i'll admit he's good but he still needs work if he wants to live up to his father."

"geeze, leave the poor kid alone. pinkys only like what..ten? he's still a kid. he's got plenty of time to become super powerful ultra mighty lord god thing or whatever you want him to be."

"i never said that he had to be a super powerful ultra mighty lord god thing, i only said-"

"blah blah blah is all i hear." he made the talking sound with his hand. "hey pass me a beer will you? i'm thirsty as hell."

justin shook his head but walked through the dinning room to the kitchen with giriko close behind.

"hey who the hell touched my ice cream? this stuff looks like it's been here for days! it's all rotten and gross. hey you listening to me?" justin walked into the kitchen completely unaware of the yelling wepon behind him with the music in his headphones blasting. once giriko stepped into the kitchen a ottle of beer was thrown at him. he effortlessly caught it and looked to the thrower. before the chainsaw could even speak justin spoke first.

"you want to go out?"

_***SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE***_

_**just saying, this seems like a sucky place to end it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**So originally I was going stop the story there but then I saw all the reviews and I was like :O. But alas I still have neither ending nor inspiration. AND SO… here's what was going to happen with Giriko and Justin. I know it is really tiny but at least it's something. Seriously though. Someone tell me where to go from here -_- R&r enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Like…on a date?" Giriko blinked and almost choked on his own spit.

"Yes. What else would go out mean?"

Giriko grunted but was quiet when he reached the fridge. He took a swing of his beer and said. "Well I guess…if it means so much to you." He sniffed and dramatically took another swing of his beer. Justin had the faintest smile as he threw the chainsaw's melted ice cream into the trash.

_***THE NEXT DAY***_

The two meister-less weapons sat outside of a tiny café in the village.

"So…I never would have taken you for the homo type."

"I'm not. In fact I'm not quite sure what I am, I've never been attracted to anyone else other than you before."

Giriko had a faint blush on his cheeks for a moment before it disappeared. "Well this is weird. You're weird. I'm uncomfortable."

"Well if it makes you feel any better why don't you just turn into a woman?"

"…fine. But It'll probably still be weird." In a strange puff of smoke Giriko transformed into one of his female bodies.

"Still weird."

"I think you look great either way."

Giriko refused to blush and looked away from Justin. "Be useful and get me some more beer will you?" he pushed the empty bottle towards the blond.

Justin stood and bowed. "As you wish, my lady." He laughed as he left a cursing giriko behind him.

***AT THE CASTLE***

Crona looked down in the cauldron at the swirly purple liquid as Arachne poured more pink junk into it.

"What is that?" he asked and looked up at his adoptive mother.

"Well," she started as she sprinkled orange dust into the cauldron. "Right now not much, but in a few moments I will have created a soul for a golem.

"You can MAKE souls?" Crona looked up at her, fascinated.

"Not real souls, this is just temporary. To give the golem more power, I taught you this already."

"Oh yeah…" Crona trailed off, having no memory of the lesson about golem souls. Arachne sighed as she added the skull of a fox. Murmuring some strange words the fire under the pot grew hotter and in a burst of blue, where liquid once sat floated a temporary golem soul.

"There, this should last about…seven weeks. Crona, honey, will you do me a favor and bring this to the golem all the way in the back of the castle, it should be sitting in the cave."

"Okay." He grabbed the green soul and left the castle, on his way to the cave Ragnarok decided to come out and rest on Crona's head.

"So, errand boy, you want to get me some lunch?"

Crona sighed, knowing that it was a threat disguised as a question. "Sure, just let me-"

"NO," Ragnarok started to pull at his hair. "I'M HUNGRY NOW!" Ragnarok started to pull harder and Crona whined in pain.

"Fine fine I'll go now! I can't deal with you ripping my hair out." The weapon finally settled down as Crona made a turn into town, on a hunt for his weapon's next meal.

As he walked into town, forgotten soul in hand he heard a yell.

"STOP!" the maka girl who had a habit of showing up a lot was running towards him. "You have taken an innocent soul and I must bring you to shinigami-sama!"

As she ran Crona noticed her scythe held in the air.

"B-but it's not even a real- ah!" Crona jumped out of the way as the blade stuck itself into the ground where his were just moments ago. Ragnarok tugged on Crona's hair.

"C'mon pinky," he transformed into a sword. "I'm tired of this cow!"

A moment less and maka would have hit him with the blade, ragnarok was the shield between his chest and her scythe. Opening his giant red lips he let out an ear splitting scream that made Crona scream in pain, just like the bleeding weapon.

"STOP THAT!" she kicked him in the chest to jump back and once she was safely away from the fallen meister she looked down at soul.

"Soul? Soul are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just a scrape."

"But-" Maka was cut off when she heard the sound of running…away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"What's the big idea? Get back there and kill the cow!" Ragnarok yelled as he morphed out of his sword form to pound Crona on the head.

"Ow ow stop it, I need to get this fake soul to the golem!" Crona continued to run until Maka's screams faded away to silence. He sighed in relief and approached the golem, sitting limp in the cave. Carefully he reached out, with the soul in hand, and jammed it into one of the golem's eye sockets.

It trembled a bit before glowing yellow and standing to its feet. Crona grabbed onto his left arm awkwardly, not sure what to do, and shuffled out of the cave. He breathed into his hands and rubbed them together, it was getting colder every day. He walked back to the castle and no meisters were behind him with scythes raised.

Strolling back into the castle he was greeted by the sight of two weapons awkwardly holding hands. He blinked and opened his mouth, only to close it, not sure what to say. He heard ragnarok murmur something insulting about the two hand holding men but Crona ignored it. Justin was looking away and Giriko was scratching the back of his head and staring at the ground.

"Are you guys…holding hands?"

Giriko turned bright red "SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT HOLDING HANDS!" Giriko snatched his hand away. "WE WERE JUST-"

Justin interrupted him. "Yes." he snatched Giriko's hand back. "We are holding hands."

Giriko's mouth opened and closed like an infuriated fish. He had no idea how to respond so he stood there angrily but secretly enjoyed the small amount of warmth that radiated from Justin's hand.

"Then are you two dating?" Crona asked. Upon his head ragnarok continued to whine about being hungry.

Justin looked to Giriko. "I'm not sure. Are we?" he asked the chainsaw.

"Um…yes?"

"But I thought only girls and boys could date." Both of the men were momentarily offended before them membered that Crona was only ten, technically one, and knew next to nothing about relationships.

"Crona, everyone is free to date whomever they choose, despite their gender." Justin said to him. They may be evil but they weren't prejudice.

"Ohh…" he nodded.

"Come one!" Ragnarok tugged on his hair. "Let's get me some brub."

Crona then continued to walk off, inside the castle, and out of sight.

"This is still weird." Giriko mumbled.

"You're the only one making it weird." Justin replied with hesitating.

"Whatever." The chainsaw grumbled as he squeezed harder on Justin's hand. "Come on, you can buy me some cake." Giriko started to drag the laughing guillotine away to the nearest pastry shop.


End file.
